<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un viernes diez de marzo by annrandano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096293">Un viernes diez de marzo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annrandano/pseuds/annrandano'>annrandano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders, el último cumple de Remus en Hogwarts, es el cumple de Remus!, merodeadores, no hay angst, no hay nada muy implícito de wolfstar pero quiero que sepáis que sí son, pero sí mucha nostalgia, todo es bonito no pasa nada malo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annrandano/pseuds/annrandano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El viernes diez de marzo de 1978 es el último cumpleaños de Remus Lupin en Hogwarts y se va a celebrar por todo lo alto o no se va a celebrar.</p><p>¿Cómo? Eso es lo único que Remus no sabe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un viernes diez de marzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoy no es viernes, pero sí que es diez de marzo y, por ende, el cumpleaños de Remus. </p><p>Feliz cumple, lunático.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus Lupin está inquieto, intranquilo, impaciente, incluso desasosegado si hay que ponerse literario. Remus Lupin está de todo menos de cualquier adjetivo que pueda ser sinónimo de <em> calmado. </em> Es uno de marzo. ¡Uno! Y todavía no hay señales de su última fiesta de cumpleaños en Hogwarts.</p><p>Desde el primer año, desde aquel día en que Peter sacó una libreta con todos los días del año en ella —dice Remus que los muggles la llaman agenda— y les preguntó a todos cuándo eran sus cumpleaños, cuatro días importaban más que el resto. Y durante ese curso del 77 al 78 especialmente, sus últimos meses en Hogwarts, sus cumpleaños iban a celebrarse a lo grande o no se iban a celebrar —decreto de Sirius—.</p><p>No es que Remus piense que se han olvidado de él… Bueno, a lo mejor lo ha pensado, pero después de seis años de cumpleaños sin que se les haya pasado ni uno, le extraña bastante. ¡Incluso han celebrado este año el de Lily! No iban a olvidarse del suyo, ¿no?</p><p>Remus odia dar por hecho cosas que tengan que ver con el aprecio que le tienen sus amigos, pero cree que en esta situación es seguro afirmar que le están organizando una fiesta sorpresa. Tal vez. Si no resulta serlo no pasa nada. (¿O sí?) Así que Remus apuesta por esa última opción.</p><p>El problema de imaginarse una fiesta sorpresa —que a lo mejor no existe, ¿eh?— es que desde ese momento no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a sus amigos y buscar signos de algún regalo escondido o de alguna mirada cómplice cuando se piensan que Remus no está mirando. Y si antes Remus estaba inquieto, intranquilo, impaciente, desasosegado si había que ponerse literario, ahora está volviéndose loco porque no encuentra el mínimo indicio de un plan de cumpleaños a sus espaldas. Al menos no hasta que pasan unos días.</p><p>Es martes siete de marzo y faltan tres días para su cumpleaños. Remus ha acabado de desayunar y se dirige hacia clase de Pociones cuando lo ve. A Sirius y a Lily hablando. Hablando. Todo el mundo sabe que Sirius y Lily no hablan, o al menos no tranquilamente en mitad del pasillo. Remus traga saliva y se esconde con cuidado detrás de la columna más cercana a ellos.</p><p>No es capaz de escuchar la conversación, pero sí que logra captar algunas palabras sueltas. <em> Remus. Jueves por la noche. Vuestra habitación. </em>A Remus se le para el corazón durante unos segundos, y se siente tan mal por espiar a sus amigos —¡a pesar de que haya confirmado la existencia de la fiesta!— que se aleja con mucho cuidado de detrás de la columna en dirección opuesta al aula y, cuando está lo suficientemente lejos, camina hacia ella de nuevo como si llegara por primera vez.</p><p>En cuanto Sirius y Lily lo ven llegar, dejan de hablar abruptamente y Sirius entra al aula.</p><p>—Hola Remus —lo saluda Lily—. ¿Qué tal el día?</p><p>Y Remus se siente mal, fatal, pero ahora que ya ha visto algo, no puede parar de ver cosas.</p><p>No ve ningún calcetín sucio debajo de la cama de James. James <em> nunca </em>recoge calcetines sucios de debajo de la cama hasta que se queda sin calcetines limpios. O hasta que Lily vaya a entrar en la habitación y no quiere que los vea, añade la mente de Remus.</p><p>Ve a Peter, que acaba de subir las escaleras, darse la vuelta y bajarlas en cuanto ve a Remus parado en la puerta de la habitación.</p><p>—Peter —le espeta asomándose a las escaleras.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —dice sin girarse.</p><p>—¿James ha limpiado la habitación?</p><p>—¿Qué? —La voz ahogada de Peter solo confirma sus sospechas. Además, sigue sin darse la vuelta y parece que tiene algo en las manos.</p><p>Remus empieza a bajar los escalones para ponerse a su altura y Peter no es capaz de esconder más el regalo que lleva. Antes de que Remus pueda preguntarle algo más, lo mira con ojos de pánico y sale corriendo fuera de la sala común.</p><p>Otros días también ve a Sirius, o quizás es más preciso decir que Sirius lo ve a él. No hay nada sospechoso en cómo le sonríe de medio lado o en cómo le mete la mano debajo de la camisa cuando cree que nadie está mirando y le recorre las cicatrices del estómago sin necesidad de verlas para saber dónde están. No hay nada raro en Sirius, dicta Remus.</p><p> </p><p>La noche del jueves llega antes de lo esperado y Remus tiene en la barriga un nudo de anticipación que le impide hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea temblar de emoción. Le aprieta demasiado la corbata y cree que le va a hacer un agujero al suelo si sigue moviendo la pierna con tanto ímpetu. En cuanto acaba de cenar sube corriendo a la habitación antes que nadie, pero la habitación sigue vacía.</p><p>Son más de las diez y nadie se ha dignado a entrar todavía. Remus se sienta en su cama e intenta leer para hacer tiempo, pero ni siquiera su poemario favorito lo distrae. Se levanta. Se sienta. Se lava otra vez los dientes. Se cambia la camisa. Nada. Nadie.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien, tío? —le pregunta James cuando entra a las once en la habitación y lo ve paseando frenéticamente por ella.</p><p>—Lunático, si tienes ganas de quemar energía mi cama es un buen lugar —le espeta Sirius, que entra justo después de James. Pero las insinuaciones de Sirius solo provocan que James le tire el calcetín sudado que se acaba de quitar a la cara.</p><p>—¡No digas esas cosas delante de Peter!</p><p>—¿Y delante de ti sí, Cornamenta? No sabía que te iban <em> esas cosas </em>.</p><p>Escuchar a sus amigos discutir, por algún motivo, lo tranquiliza, y Remus acaba sentado en su cama mientras escucha a Sirius gritarle a James cosas que prefería no haber imaginado. Poco a poco, sin embargo, empieza a notar que le pesan los párpados, que le cuesta mantenerse sentado, y, como si alguien le estuviera cantando una nana hechizada al oído, se va dejando caer sobre las sábanas. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, las voces de Sirius y James suenan cada vez más lejos y la cama le parece cada vez más y más cómoda. No le da ni siquiera tiempo a quitarse los zapatos antes de quedarse dormido.</p><p>Cuando se despierta, hay unas manos tapándole la boca y el final de un hechizo en su oído. Remus abre los ojos de golpe y empieza a revolverse en la cama para liberarse del agarre que le impide gritar.</p><p>—Shhhh —le susurra una voz, que resulta ser de Sirius. Remus frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor. La habitación está totalmente a oscuras, son más de las doce y ni James ni Peter están en sus camas—. Arriba —le ordena sin dejar de susurrar.</p><p>Remus obedece, más confuso que nunca, y, en cuanto se levanta, Sirius agita su varita y unas cuerdas gruesas aparecen de la nada y le atan las manos a la espalda.</p><p>—¿Sirius…? —Pero Sirius lo calla de nuevo.</p><p>—Lunático, Lunático… ¿Te hemos hecho esperar mucho? —Remus lo mira con asombro.</p><p>—¿Sabíais que…? —Y Sirius se ríe con una voz grave y áspera que le corta la respiración.</p><p>—¿De verdad piensas que somos tan descuidados? No nos podíamos arriesgar a que metieras esa narizota —dice a la vez que le da un leve toque en la nariz— en el plan principal, así que… Digamos que hemos desviado tu atención hacia cosas menos importantes.</p><p>«Por Circe, ¿cómo he sido tan idiota?», piensa Remus, pero no lo vocaliza por pura vergüenza.</p><p>Sirius lo saca de la habitación y echa sobre ambos la capa invisible a pesar de que les queden los pies al descubierto. Bajan escaleras, atraviesan pasillos y acaban saliendo a los terrenos del castillo, donde Sirius lo lleva hasta el pasadizo debajo del Sauce Boxeador que conduce a la Casa de los Gritos. En cuanto están dentro, Sirius le venda los ojos y le susurra <em> que ya casi están </em>, y Remus no tiene más remedio que creerle porque si no se aparta pronto de él le va a dar un golpe de calor en pleno invierno escocés.</p><p>Cuando llegan a la Casa de los Gritos, Remus sigue con los ojos tapados y las manos atadas. Cree escuchar a James preguntarle a Sirius que por qué se las ha atado. Sirius contesta algo parecido a <em> shhhhhhquenosabequenoespartedelplan </em>.</p><p>Unas manos mucho más amables —las de Lily— le empiezan a desatar con cuidado y la soga cae al suelo con un ruido seco. Lily pasa entonces a destaparle los ojos y en cuanto los abre hay tanta luz que tiene que entornarlos para que se vayan acostumbrando al brillo.</p><p>—Feliz cumpleaños, Remus —le dice con suavidad y un beso en la mejilla. Da unos pasos hacia atrás y se une al resto. Cuando consigue abrir los ojos por completo y adaptarse a la luz, son las lágrimas las que le impiden ver bien.</p><p>La Casa de los Gritos… Ya no es la Casa de los Gritos. Las ventanas ya no están rotas ni el papel de las paredes descascarillado. Las bombillas fundidas de la lámpara vuelven a brillar y ha aparecido una chimenea cuyo interior arde con fuerza. En la pared opuesta, alguien ha escrito con tinta flotante <em> Feliz Cumpleaños, Lunático </em>. Se ha intercambiado suficientes notas con James como para saber que esa es su caligrafía. En una esquina, hay una tarta enorme de tres chocolates esperándolo. Pero eso no es todo.</p><p>Hay decenas de fotos en movimiento colgadas en las paredes. De Lily y Remus leyendo juntos en la Sala Común junto al fuego. De Remus acariciando al perro en los jardines, y de Sirius sentado al lado de Remus en la enfermería. Hay fotos de James y Peter, de James y Sirius y de James y Remus. Pero si sobre todo hay fotos de algo es de los cuatro juntos a lo largo de los años y Remus se ríe y llora a la vez porque nunca se ha sentido tan en casa como con todos ellos, porque hasta entonces solo sabía de esconderse y de aullarle a la luna en soledad, de rezar para que nadie apareciera muerto después de una luna llena y de curarse él solo sus heridas. Y, de pronto, hay personas a su alrededor que le sujetan la mano cuando el lobo se va y Remus no se puede levantar solo. Joder, ¡hay personas que incluso corren con el lobo!</p><p>Remus se gira despacio, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, y mira a sus amigos con devoción. Siente que podría sacarse el corazón del pecho y darle un pedazo a cada uno de ellos para que lo atesoren y que aun así no bastaría. Sirius lo mira a los ojos y es el primero que reacciona.</p><p>—Venga, pelma, vamos a comernos la tarta antes de que se la zampen los nargles. —Y lo empuja por los hombros hacia la mesa.</p><p>Hay muchas cosas que Remus Lupin cree haber visto durante esos días, pero hay también otras muchas que no. No ha visto a Sirius leer bajo la capa invisible en la biblioteca libros sobre ilusiones arquitectónicas, ni a Peter esconderse en el baño para limpiar a base de hechizos las manchas de tres chocolates de su uniforme. Tampoco ha visto a Lily llegar de madrugada a su habitación por estar colgando fotos, ni a James ni a Sirius saltarse medio entrenamiento de quidditch para darle los últimos toques a la Casa de los Gritos.</p><p>No ha visto nada de eso, en realidad no le ha hecho falta, ya tiene todas las evidencias frente a él. Y mientras come tarta de tres chocolates un viernes diez de marzo de 1978 de madrugada en la Casa de los Gritos, tiene por un instante la sensación de que, por y para siempre y pase lo que pase, serán eternos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Llevo media tarde nostálgica porque, primero, me han recordado que es el cumpleaños de Remus y, segundo, porque llevo casi un año queriendo subir esto y no encontraba el momento, y qué mejor día que hoy, ¿no?</p><p>Esto lo escribí para el zine de los merodeadores, <a href="https://twitter.com/marauders_zine">Magical Mischief Makers</a> (si entráis a su twitter podéis ver algunos de los relatos e ilustraciones que formaron el zine), y cada vez que lo releo se me encoge un poco el corazón de cuánto quiero a Remus Lupin y qué triste me pone saber todo lo que le pasó. Si lo habéis leído, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya calentado un poquito el corazón!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>